bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Recollection of Memories
Recollection of Memories is the thirtieth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. With his memories returned, Ichigo finds that he's lost his Soul Reaper powers, and that the life he is living isn't real. A stranger follows him. Summary Waking up in his bed, Ichigo starts going over the fact that the life he's living is a lie. That his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, aren't really his sisters. That his high school friends aren't really his friends. That his life isn't real at all. While in class, Ichigo also notices that his Soul Reaper powers have disappeared as well, making him only a human now. During lunch break, Ichigo doesn't pay attention to any of his friends, when he hears Keigo mention his name. He comes to, seeing that his friends seem concerned for him. Mizuiro asks him if he's alright, to which Ichigo claims he is. But Tatsuki isn't buying it as she points out that he hasn't been acting like himself after the "stray dog's" death, and wants to know what's really going on with him. All Ichigo does is get up and state that he doesn't want to talk about it as he walks away from them. Making his way down the street, he goes over how nothing is how it was supposed to be. That Paradise was supposed to open, making him wonder what went wrong, and if it had anything to do with Darcia. Ichigo then starts wishing that the wolf didn't have to die just for him to get his memories back, feeling that maybe he was better off. At that moment, a man rushes past him, but he thinks nothing of it. The next thing he knows, a stranger reaches him, telling him that the man stole his bag. Wasting no time, Ichigo heads off. The man with the bag thinks he's going to get away, until he gets cut off by Ichigo, who wants him to return the bag. But the man refuses and pulls out a knife, saying he shouldn't get in his way and rushes towards him. Catching it, Ichigo punches him in the face, sending him to the ground. Afterwards, he returns the bag to the stranger, who's grateful for this and thanks him. While Ichigo assures him it was nothing, the stranger believes otherwise, and asks if there's anything he can do for him. However, Ichigo merely says that it was nothing at all, that it was no trouble, and wishes the stranger a good day. All he does is comment that he'll want to take him up on his offer. Back at school, Ichigo is met by Tatsuki, who asks him what's going on. At first he doesn't say anything, until she admits that she's worried for him and that he doesn't have to hide anything from her. To her surprise, he apologizes, and lies that he's been going through some things, and that he didn't mean to worry her and the others. For the rest of the school hours, Ichigo thinks about how things had been before. Back in Freeze City, how he first met Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. When Rukia awakened his Soul Reaper powers, making him who he was. Even meeting Renji, and then Blue. All the things they went through, fighting Ichimaru to rescue Rukia. Stopping Jaguara and her Moonlight Crucible. Even fighting Darcia to stop him from opening Paradise. Once school finally lets out, Ichigo makes his way to the park. To the spot where the wolf died. He then makes his way down the street, where he runs into the stranger from earlier. He asks how he's day's been, to which Ichigo replies that it was fine. Again, the stranger thanks him for helping him get his bag back. Ichigo informs him that it wasn't a big deal. The stranger feels that he should be something that he could do to pay him back, but Ichigo tells him there's nothing he wants from him. While the stranger is disappointed, he passes him, until he state how normally someone would take up an offer of repayment, and refers to Ichigo by his full name. Stopping, he asks him how he knows his name, but the stranger answers that he knows who he is, and that he has a reputation as a human Soul Reaper. When Ichigo asks how he knows who he is, he mentions that he saw him with the wolf when it passed, and how he regained the memories he'd lost. Believing that it must be a bit much for him to take, he can help him adjust, and maybe more. Curious, Ichigo wants to know what he means by that, but the stranger simply asks for his cell phone. After he does, the stranger simply puts his number in there, then hands it back to him, explaining that he wants him to meet with him tonight, for he has an offer for him. One he believes that he won't pass up. As he starts to leave, Ichigo asks him who he is. The stranger introduces himself as Kugo Ginjo, and that he'll be waiting for him if he decides to show up. It get's closer to night, Ichigo going over what Ginjo told him. Even though he doesn't know what to make of it, he thinks that it might be worth checking out. Night comes, and gets a call. Answering it, Ichigo hears Ginjo on the other end, who admits he was hoping he'd pick up. When Ichigo asks what he wants him to do, he tells him he'll text him some directions, and to follow them while he waits. Checking on his sisters to make sure they're asleep, Ichigo leaves the house as he starts following the directions that Ginjo has texted him. As such, he eventually finds himself brought to a building. As soon as he reaches the front, Ichigo finds that he is waiting for him. He says that he was hoping he'd show up, then wants him to follow him. Doing so, he follows Ginjo inside the building. Neither of them say anything as they take an elevator that brings them up. Finally, it stops and the doors open. They open, leading into a large room that they both enter, Ichigo seeing that there are a few people inside. With that, Ginjo welcomes him to their home. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Orihime Inoue * Tatsuki Arisawa * Keigo Asano * Mizuiro Kojima * Stray Wolf * Thief * Kugo Ginjo * Kiba (Flashback) * Tsume (Flashback) * Hige (Flashback) * Toboe (Flashback) * Rukia Kuchiki (Flashback) * Renji Abarai (Flashback) * Blue (Flashback) * Gin Ichimaru (Flashback) * Lady Jaguara (Flashback) * Darcia The Third (Flashback) * Riruka Dokugamine * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Jackie Tristan * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Notes & trivia * This episode features Ginjo's first offical appearance, though he made a cameo at the end of the previous episode. * As the name of the episode implies, it refers to Ichigo's memories being restored. Category:Episodes